


【卜洋】我是不是在做梦

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋】我是不是在做梦

李振洋从卧室里走出来，一手揉着眼睛，另一只手捧着ipad，里面还播放着小视频。他点了点屏幕，随手放在操作台上，拉开冰箱找汽水喝。  
“醒了啊，”卜凡在厨房喊了一句，李振洋趿着拖鞋过去，隔着水池拿易拉罐贴上卜凡的脸。  
“凉！干嘛呢你！”卜凡手上还拿着菜刀，吓了一跳。李振洋把罐口转过来对到他嘴边，卜凡就着他的手喝了一口。“咋不再睡会？”  
李振洋手缩回来自己咕咚咕咚喝到见了底，把罐扔进垃圾桶里，又拉了个凳子坐到卜凡对面，扁了扁嘴，“你这当当当的这么大动静，我能不醒吗？”  
卜凡切了片黄瓜递到他嘴边，“我这不想晚上给你包饺子嘛。”  
李振洋看着那一菜板绿油油的，“你就给我吃这个，啊？”  
卜凡把黄瓜收进盘子，拧开水龙头洗了洗手，“不然你想吃啥啊？”  
李振洋走过去把卜凡圈在怀里，“想吃肉，吃肉。”卜凡抽了几张纸巾擦手，“我们哪买的起肉呀？”  
李振洋把头埋在卜凡肩膀嘿嘿地笑，伸手拿过旁边还没切的胡萝卜，抵上卜凡的腰，“或者，你想吃这个也行。”  
…  
…  
“洋哥，走了。”李振洋迷迷糊糊睁开半只眼，眼前是卜凡放大的帅脸。  
“啊？”李振洋又把眼使劲地闭了闭，再睁开发现自己在教室里，周围的同学都走光了。  
“哥，不是陪我上自习吗？你倒好，来了一通睡，还打呼噜。”卜凡把书收起进书包拉上拉链，看李振洋还懵懵的，伸手胡撸了一把他的头发，“咋啦哥哥？”  
李振洋稍微回了点神，盯上卜凡眼睛，“不是，卜凡，我梦见咱俩同居了。”  
卜凡噗嗤笑了，“不是吧，哥哥，你这告白技巧真够老套的，”他站起来背上书包，又转过头回来看他，“走吧。”  
李振洋急了，一把拽住卜凡的手，“不是，真的，你还给我剁黄瓜包饺子呢。”  
“知道了知道了，”卜凡有些不好意思，但还是回握住他，“走吧男朋友。”  
…  
…  
“所以，这就是你现在出现在这儿的理由？”卜凡有点哭笑不得，他刚回学校一个星期，这天早上睡会懒觉，一睁眼瞧见自己哥哥坐在床头。  
“是啊，昨儿这么做的梦，一会在学校一会在咱租的那个小屋。我寻思着你准是想我了，我过来，也想吃咱学校的麻辣香锅。”李振洋把外套挂起来，蹬掉匡威鞋，掀起被子钻进卜凡的被窝。  
“吃了吗香锅。”卜凡胳膊一伸把他往怀里揽。李振洋摘了眼镜放在床头，“没闻见味儿啊，给你带了点呢。”  
卜凡一瞄桌上的饭盒，又把他抱的紧了些，舔了舔嘴唇，“这会儿就想尝。”  
李振洋把自己嘴唇贴上去，“我先尝尝你。”  
卜凡闭上眼睛细细品着他的舌尖，“嗯，是这个味。”

“你进来的时候，关门了吗。”卜凡被亲的晕晕乎乎还不忘问一句。  
李振洋捧着卜凡的脸，“关了，锁了。外边没人，有人也进不来。”  
卜凡把手插进他的头发，再往下捏着李振洋耳朵。“哥哥……”  
李振洋把手在卜凡大腿上摸了一圈，沿着内裤边伸了进去，“几点了弟弟，还精神着呢。”  
卜凡把手按在他嘴唇上，“嘘，你一说话，就又硬一圈。”  
于是李振洋不说话了，他缩进被子把卜凡的那玩意放进嘴里，满意地感觉到它又涨大了。“你瞧瞧，我这也没说话啊，咋还硬着呢。”卜凡不跟他一般见识，一寸一寸沿着他脊椎骨摸下去，“这位先生，耍流氓请先把裤子脱了行吗？”  
李振洋坐起来，腿伸到床边两三下把裤子蹬掉，粗暴地掀起卫衣，头发被带的都炸起来。卜凡笑着搂他的腰，李振洋单腿跪在床边，把下面顶进卜凡掌心。“嚯，这么想我呐。”卜凡隔着薄薄的布料慢慢揉他，李振洋哼唧着嗓子，“亲亲我。”  
卜凡支起上半身，嘴去够他胸前的小凸起。李振洋突然往后缩，卜凡一愣，“怎么着，不乐意啊。”李振洋穿上一只鞋，蹦蹦跳跳地把刚扔在地上的裤子捡起来，从口袋里掏东西，“我钱包里有套，可以做两次！”他向卜凡胜利似的展示着手里的几个彩色方块，卜凡把他拖上床，“过来，我好好疼疼你。”  
这张床上他们做过很多次了。  
李振洋被卜凡的手指搅得缩成一团，脑袋里还在想着，好像比以前宽敞些。卜凡察觉了他的不专心，坏心眼地按上肠道内壁的突起。李振洋颤抖起来，亮晶晶的眼睛泛着水光，“轻点吧小凡，轻一点。”  
卜凡吻了吻他的喉结，很干脆地顶了进去。  
一点点疼，光靠套上那点润滑似乎不太够。但李振洋舒服得说不出话，只能由着卜凡在他身上一下一下往里撞。  
是缠绵到过分又让人安心的节奏，他的身体跟着卜凡一晃一晃，“小凡…再深一点…”  
“洋洋…”卜凡握住他的手腕，手覆上李振洋的胸膛细细揉捏，“洋洋真棒，我最喜欢洋洋了。”  
李振洋双腿缠在他腰上，蛮横地搂着他的脖子，“叫哥。”  
卜凡发了狠劲顶他，“哥哥，”又伸手给他撸管，“舒服吗哥哥？”  
李振洋细细地叫了一声射在他手里，卜凡贴心地撤出来亲吻他汗湿的头发，把李振洋翻了个个。李振洋挣扎着往床边蹭，被卜凡抓着脚腕，又抱进怀里，“说好的两回。”


End file.
